Packaging for receiving liquid or paste-like material, especially film bags, is used on a large scale, especially as beverage containers or also for cosmetics, detergents, etc.
Beverage containers are still opened most of the time with the help of straws that are pierced into a piercing region. This has the drawback that, after having been opened once, beverage containers cannot be closed again. When the contents of the container is not completely drained off after the opening operation, there is the risk that the rest will leak out or that the filling material may perish rapidly. Therefore, film bags have already been developed that are to be closed with screw closures. Such a bag is shown in FIG. 10. A closing element 31 (also called boat) is welded with the weld member 32 in the upper region between the two side walls of the bag 30 with the weld seams 35. The closing element has an internally extending outlet channel 34 shown in broken line, which can be closed at the top by a screw type closure 36. The outlet channel is realized in the manner of a straight through hole, terminating in the flat bottom side located in the interior of the bag. The problem arises here that the outflow characteristics in the standard pouring position, in which the bag is e.g. tilted to the left in the drawing, are not optimum and that a complete emptying operation can only be realized with difficulties. Residual liquid may remain in the corner portions. Even if the bag is turned completely upside down, residual liquid may accumulate on the bottom side of the closing element or the inner edges of the side walls and will not run off. This is of disadvantage to some applications, e.g. during aseptic filling, because no residues of the rinsing liquid are allowed to remain in the bag.